No Need for the Curse of the Pheonix's feather
by cutenekojin
Summary: Kai is given a specail gift for his birthday, but it ends up causing him nothing but bad luck...when it starts to affect Rei personally, action is taken. Well? There is a short little sex scene and this is yaoi. KaixRei, TysonxMax. Completed!
1. The specail day

This is my first fic on beyblade so be good with me! I do not own beyblade but I would like that. The parings are ReixKai and TysonxMax. Hope you will like it!  
  
-------------------------  
"It's Kai's birthday!" Rei shook Kai in the attempt to wake him up. The early morning sun shone through the window. Kai shrugged and turn over, smooching his face in his pillow. "Kai's birthday! BIRTHDAY!"   
"Shut UP!" Kai shot up like a light and pounced Rei, tugging on his hair. Rei yelled in pain and surprised fell out of the bed altogether.   
"Oooo-ooohh, Kaaiii..." he whimpered.   
He tried to look pathetic. Kai stared at him; grumble; signed. He climbed out of the bed kneeled down next to Rei, grabbing his hand and pulled him upright.  
"You might be annoying but you are cute doing it." He muttered. Rei smiled at this indiscreet Kai-apology and hugged his mate. "You too. And happy birthday." He pushed his lips to Kai's and giggled his way through their kiss.  
Downstairs, Max flipped the pancakes, "Fez-boy!" Chief shouted from the living room. Max turned red and steamed, pressing his spatula onto the dough until it was at snapping point. He couldn't understand the sudden change in the boy's behaviour lately, maybe he passed to much time on his computer, who knows? Tyson gently lifted Max's arm, slid the spatula from his hands and took over. (Oh my god!! Tyson can cook now!!??) "You go punch him, I'll watch the pancakes." Max looked horrified. "Punch!? PUNCH!? What kind of person you think I-"   
"Nevermind." Tyson looked defeated, and he tipped the food onto a plate. " There, go serve his genius confusion, I'll bug Kai and Rei."  
"It's Kai's birthday!" Max grinned. "We KNOW!" Chief and Tyson grumbled together.  
Tyson headed upstairs, pushing Rei and Kai's door. He grumbled. "Oh, come on, you guys! Come down to breakfast and stop that." Rei stopped kissing Kai and look over to Tyson. " What? F-food!?" He yelped and bounced out the door leaving Kai standing there, empty armed. He grumbled, and he headed after his mate. Looking confused, Tyson also headed down. (Now guess where Rei's habit to eat came from who ^_-)  
  
----------------------------  
  
Hope you liked it cause I am very worried for the first captor for my first fic! Well hope you review please and tell me what I can do and stuff like that would be helpful. Well I will try and make a new chapter very fast for all you guys! 


	2. The special gift

This is my second chapter I know that chapter one was not that long but I will continue it here. I hope you will like the story even though every character changed completely for behaviour. Well enjoy the next chapter.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!" Max glomped the perfect blader as he grumbled his way down the stairs. "AH!MAX! Get off!" Kai tried to push off the blonde boy, but to no avil; Max was attached to tight to him. Rei also ran to Kai and caught his leg.  
  
"YAY!KAI'S BIRTHDAY!" Kai couldn't move, so he just stood there, slowly mumbling himself into rage. Tyson tugged Max away. "Leave him alone. Why don't we give him his gifts?"  
"Wah, gifts?!" Kai looked shocked. "You didn't have to buy me gifts."  
"Who says we spent money." Rei grinned, and let go of Kai's legs, taking his arm to drag him to the couch. Chief was shoved aside as everyone crowed into the room and onto the couch. He yelped as he toppled onto the floor.  
"HEY! That's not fair," he whimpered. "Fine it's not. I'll sit on the floor too." Rei slid to the ground. Max looked troubled and also got off the couch. Chief grinned smugly and hopped back on. Tyson glared at him and pointed at Max.  
"Chief you-"  
"STOP! Stop, stop, stop!" Kai grabbed his head and closed his eyes tight. "Just stop being babies and everyone sit on the floor NOW!" Obediently and silently, everyone moved spots again. Kai glared at each and everyone of them, before holding out his hand.  
"So, give me gifts."  
"Whoa, easy there, tiger." Rei smirked. Kai blushed red.  
"Well...no one ever got me any gifts before...and-"   
"It's ok, Kai , we understand!" Max beamed. Chief rolled his eyes. "This comes from little rich boy who probably get a new beyblade for each birthday parties. A new luncher AND a pool and a car, I bet."  
"You forgot the beach house." Max added in brightly. Chief smacked his hand on his face. Kai looked jumpy. (By the way Max is rich cause he decided to go and live with his mother which is rich.)  
"Did you or did you not get me any gifts?!"  
"I did, Kai." Tyson reached into his pocket and handed him a small, flat package to Kai. Eagerly, Kai ripped at it. "It's a-"  
"They call it bit beast tag. You put them around your neck, see, they have you bit's and your name on it." Tyson looked happy.  
"Ooohhh...ok. I get it. Thanks, Tyson."(See this is what I mean like everyone is different! Kai is even nice to Tyson now!) Kai, looking a little speechless at his first gift ever, pulled the tag over his head and stared at it. Max bounced up and down. "Oh, OH! Memememee now. Meeee." He hopped over the couch, tripped, open the hall closet, pulled out a rather large package and hopped back over, positively bopping. He handed it to Kai, giggling. Kai opened it, unveiling a large, golden statue of his own, long gone, Dranzer. His eyes widened. "Whhhoooaaa." He stroke the golden wings. "So pretty..." Max bubbled with glee. Kai gently set down his new prize and looked over at Chief.  
"Well?" Chief grumbled, reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed Kai a one.  
"Go buy yourself some happy birthday ice cream." Kai was teary eyed by now. "THANKS!"   
  
Rei poked him. "Do you know the meaning of thoughtlessness?" Kai blinked and shook his head. Rei shrugged. "I figured. Anyway, here's me present! Sorry I didn't wrap it, wrapping paper is for losers. And anyway I couldn't wrap it."  
Max and Tyson looked at him angrily. Rei grinned and pulled a large, red feather from his coat pocket.  
"What's this?" Kai blinked at the feather.  
"It's...well..." Rei grin widened. "I was doing a salvage of the place we destroyed during the whole beyblade thing. I found this...I think you will appreciate it more than you know..."  
"But WHAT IS IT?!" Kai snarled slightly. Rei looked taken aback.  
"It's...it's the feather of...Dranzer. I tried to find the rest but...at least I found this. I thought you might like it..."  
"This is one of Dronzer's feathers?!" Kai looked shocked. "You...you did this for ME!?"  
"Yeh!" Rei smiled. "I hope you like it. It might be like...a good luck charm."  
"A good luck charm?" Kai smiled back. " You know I think it might be."  
Right then, thunder flashes and rain started pouring down outside. The boys looked started.  
"Well maybe no good luck today." Max snickered. "There goes the barbecue I was planning."  
  
---------------------------------  
Well what do you think so far not bad hen? Now Kai have finally found the last remaining of his Dronzer which he lost long ago after he saved his life. Well keep reviewing and I will try to keep on writing as fast as I can! 


	3. The unlucky gift

I had this e-mail about how did Kai lost Dranzer well I want to take time of yours just to tell you how he lost his Dranzer.  
  
You know when Biovolt lost to the Bladebreakers well Boris was very mad and he trained Tala to be stronger then Kai and anyone in the Bladebreakers team. When Tala fought against Kai and all the members of the Bladebreakers he won but at the same time he took away their bit beast's lives.(as to destroy them.) Then the only thing that remained from there bit beast were part of them. Such as Dranzer: feathers, Driger: claws, Dragoon: scales and Draciel: his shell. Stuff like that well lest get going on the next chapter!  
  
------------------------  
  
The next morning. Kai got up earlier than usual. He yawned, scratching his chin.  
  
"...ow..." He looked at his nails. Blood? Standing, he trotted to the mirror. Peering in, he got one of the biggest shock of his life. Pimples?  
  
"Shit!" Kai stared at his face. Little red pimples, all over. He felt like crying.  
  
"REI!" He leaped back into bed. "Rei, something's wrong with my face!!!" he whimpered, hugging Rei tightly and whining. Rei sat up, confused.  
  
"Hun? No, Kai, I think your face is-CRAP!" Rei yelped. "What's up with acne?!"  
  
"Acne?!" Kai cried.  
  
"Acne...you have acne. It's when you have lots of pimples- those red spots- and it's normal for teenagers to get it." Rei shrugged. Kai clutched his face in terror.  
  
"But- NO! No no no...how can I make this go away?!"  
  
"Cream?" Rei giggled. " I don't know. Ask someone who had acne before."  
  
Kai whimpered in terror, and Rei couldn't but feel sorry for him. He reached out and hugged the trembling boy.  
  
"Look, it's OK! It won't kill you, just DON'T let those things pop, or you'll be scarred!"  
  
"Scarred." Kai's voice went flat. "Scars...no. NONONO!" He leapt out of bed and ran screaming down the hall. Rei stared after him sympathetically.  
  
Max looked up as Kai came barring into the kitchen, tears leaking form his eyes. "Kai, you ok? Whoa, what's with your face?"  
  
Kai stared at Max for a minute, before uttering a sob and sliding to the floor.  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"I dunno. Yea, look, his eyes are open."  
  
Kai weakly blinked at four blurry faces leaning over him.  
  
"Wha...what? Hey...I can't see."  
  
"AH!" Rei grabbed Kai's shoulders and pulled him up. "Kai has gone blind!?"  
  
Max gasped.  
  
"NO! I am not blind. Your all fuzzy. Did I faint?" Kai rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on from all the fuzziness.  
  
"Well, you fell over." Rei raised an eyebrow. "Maybe...you think?" He looked at Max. Max nodded solemnly. Tyson looked grim. Chief sadly shook his head.  
  
"What?!" Kai whimpered.  
  
"I think you might need glasses." Rei stated.  
  
"I hate you." Kai pushed his specs up his nose and glared at Rei through them.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you need glasses! I just suggested that was the problem."  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Kai cries. "Now I have pimples AND glasses! What's next, braces?!"  
  
"Your teeth are a little crooked." Max winced. Kai roared in anger and left the room. Max whimpered and buried his face in Tyson's chest. Rei just shrugged and sighed. "Poor Kai. I wonder where all his luck is coming from?"  
  
"It started the day after his birthday!" Max gasped. "It was one of our gifts!"  
  
"CHIEF!" Tyson mused. "You and your dollar!"  
  
Chief grumbled. "You and your bit beast tails!"  
  
"TAGS!"  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"Ok, I have an idea." Rei spoke up. "Lets get Kai down here again, and then hand him all the gifts and see which one causes him some bad luck."  
  
"Oh...good idea." Max headed for the stairs to get Kai. Rei walked around the living room, collecting the tag left on the table and the Dranzer model left on the couch. Max reappeared, Kai following, looking pained. He carried the red feather and the dollar bill Chief have given him.  
  
Pushes his glasses up his nose again, he looked at Rei. "I don't like your idea very much."  
  
"Sure you do. C'mon now. Give me all the presents. We'll get to the bottom of this!" Rei gathered all the gifts. "Let's start with my gift!" He handed Kai the Phoenix's feather. Kai looked down at it, and his glasses slipped off, fell, and smashed into little pieces. Everyone gasped. "It is the feather, then take it away." Rei said after he realised what happened. "But it is my favorite gift." On the verge of tears, Kai dropped the Feather and headed back upstairs. Rei sighed mournfully, lifted the feather and tossed it into the trash.  
  
"Some birthday present."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So not bad for an other chapter! I am sorry I didn't make it in a day but give me a brake it was Easter yesterday right and I didn't have time anyway so hope you like this one and I will try to make an other one as soon as I can! Bye! And keep on reviewing I like it when you tell me what you think of it. Bye! 


	4. Just a little review for you so far

Just a little reminder for my fans, or actually the ones that read my story right now. I have a bad news for you I was working on my good copy on the comp for my new chapter and my brother erased all of my work. So now I have to rewrite it and I think it will take one week or so I will try to get you informed the ones that read this fic and writes me, I appreciate what you do and I beg you to keep doing so. I will send you e-mails to tell you when my new chapter will be posted and thank you all for your support thanks a lot and I will try as fast as I can to make my new chapter upgrade!  
  
I would like to thank personally: Phoenix: for your comments about killing Kenny that always cheered me up! Siver-eyes Magician Girl: for telling me my fic is good and that you want more before you go mad. (That is funny to hear!) Android 71: for telling me my story is 'kool'. Devilburns: for wanting more. ( is that supposed to mean that you like it?) Twinlight Dragoon Fighter: For saying it was good and asking the question about Dranzer, now maybe more people get to know or understand the fic better. Kai/rei4ever: For saying every day that my fic is good and I have to keep at it or you will beat me up (as I know you wont be able to...I know I am short but I am one heck of a fighter when I want to be one!) And to NT aka Aku-chan: for telling me that the story is interesting but weird and that you will go and chase some random person with your flamethrower, that always cheered me up it is so funny!  
  
Thanks you guys for reviewing! And I like that I will try only for you to upgrade it the fastest that I can Thanks a lot again! And by the way I started a new story on beyblade and I wanted to tell you guys for you to keep one review and tell me what you think this is going to be the second fic I post here well bye and I will try to upgrade soon I promise! From: probladergirl 


	5. The problem during the fun!

I am so happy I finally mad it I hope you are not to mad at me for taking a while before the other chapter was written but as I said I am sorry my 'stupid' brother erased all my work that I already did but I finally got the chance to finish it after all(well more like get to do it point than to finished it). Well anyway for not making you wait for more here is chapter 3 of my fanfic! Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kai lay on his bed, sniffing into a tissue. He took of his glasses and set the, on the side table, then stood up to go put some cream on his face. He stared into the mirror, and whimpered a little, because his teeth were getting more crooked by the day.  
  
"Silly people...I don't believe in luck...this is just coincidence. And I think it's a good thing that I broke my glasses." Pouting, Kai headed downstairs, pulled the feather from the trash and trotted back to his room. He held the glittering prize in his lap.  
  
"Pretty."  
  
"Kai?" Rei looked in, and rolled his eyes. "Did you take that from the trash?"  
  
"Yes." Kai sniffed. "I love it. It's from my bit beast. It's all I have left of Dranzer!"  
  
"Aw..." Rei slid onto the bed next to Kai and gave him a hug. "There, it's ok, you can keep it if you want, but everyone say it's cause of your misfortune." Kai shook his head and sniffed again. Rei smiled at him. "Want me to make you feel better?" A slow grin widened on Kai's face and he nodded. Rei laughed at his lover's child like simplicity and slid down on him, kissing him deeply. "Mmmm," Kai mumble, heart beginning to pounce in his chest. He grabbed a handful of Rei's raven hair, sliding the silky strands through his fingers. Rei easily pulled off the T-shirt Kai wore, and in no time the boys were fully naked and panting against each other's chests. The boys explored each others mouths with their tongues, moaning and murmuring. Rei slowly moved down, pulling his tongue and from Kai's mouth, lapping it against his neck, flickering it across a sensitive nipple. Kai twitched in anticipation. Rei nuzzled Kai's impatient member, slowly running his tongue along its length. He did this a few times. He stared. Kai whimpered and twitched. "R-REI!" Rei sat up, puzzled. "Kai. You're...limp." Kai, fluttering, Kai also sat up and stared too. "But...but..."  
  
"KAI!" Rei grumbled. "Stop being stupid!"  
  
"But...but...WHY?" Kai poked himself. "It's...broken?!"  
  
"Ah, shit Kai!" Rei leapt out of bed and pointed. "You...you...you have erectile dysfunction!"  
  
-----(mean while)-------------  
  
Max and Tyson looked up from the kitchen table as Rei and Kai came clambering down the stairs in a rush. Max noticed the odd bungle in Rei's pants.  
  
"Hey, Rei, you know, when you get like that you should-''  
  
"DON'T TALK TO ME ASK HIM!!!" Rei waved a hand at Kai and tore open the medicine cabinet. Botties flew. Tyson looked at the shuddering Kai. "What's wrong?" Kai squeaked. "I don't know. I'm broken. I'm broken!"  
  
"Broken?" Max and Tyson looked at each other "HERE WE GO!" Rei yanked the lid off the bottle of Viagra and dumped pills in Kai's hand. "Eat them, eat them!"  
  
"But I.I.ok." Blushing red, Kai stuck some pills in his mouth and forced them down his throat. They all waited in silence. Chief wandered over, curious to the odd noises he was hearing, and started at the bottle of Viagra, Kai blushing, Rei looking aroused and angry, and then looked back at the bottle. "Pfft.KAI! You weakling!" Chief fell over laughing. Kai burst out crying and Rei leapt on Chief, punching him across the face. "AH, SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Get off me, you gay!"  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Stop it!" Max whimpered. He patted Kai on the back. "I'm sure you'll be ok in no time. Where is that Phoenix feather? We should destroy it. Really.instead of just throwing it away." Kai sniffed and pulled his glasses on. "I'm going for a walk. This isn't working" Utterly depressed he left the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think for this chapter? I was thinking of writing a fic on Viagra cause no one knows what it is but just a small summary: Viagra is a pill which you take well man take to make them more hard when they have problems like Kai or just don't want to wait until they are aroused. Anyway that is all and I will be writing soon my new chapter so stick to it and tell me what you think of this chap and so far, thanks! 


	6. The unlucky gift’s cures finally broken

Here is chapter 4! Cool hen? Anyway I am sorry to say this but this will be the last chapter of the fic, which I am doing, but it is not the last fic I am doing! Then I have nothing more to say. Wait yes I have something to say! Thanks for the reviews you guys!  
  
--------------------------  
  
The next morning, Rei came downstairs wearing a tight leather outfit (A/O: Now just think how HOT Rei would actually look in there.) , which was little more than strips of black. He brandished a whip. (A/O: Now that makes him even HOTTER!) "Where's Kai?" He looked around. Chief looked at him from behind his newspaper. "Went out early this morning to get a jacket to cover up the big rash he got on his arms and also to be fitted with braces. That's about all, I think." Rei frowned. "Humph. Well, I need to see him." Chief shrugged. "He'll be back soon, and he won't be happy when he-" Just then, the front door slammed, and Kai stalked in, a sports jacket on his back and his mouth shut tight. Rei walked over, grabbed him by the shoulders and glared. "KAI! Did you destroy that thing yet? The thing I gave you." He was afraid saying its name might cause Kai to explode. "No," Kai said, and his braces glittered. "I like it." He eyed Rei's clothing. Rei crossed his arms and watched Kai eyeing him. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"ANYTHING?" Rei glared. Kai sighed and shook his head. Rei threw his arms up into the air. "Well that's it. I quit. Kai, lets burn the feather."  
  
"Can you burn things like that?"  
  
"YES!" Rei snapped. He turned on his heels and headed upstairs. Sighing, Kai hung his head and wandered into the living room. He tapped Max on the head. "We're burning my feather now." "OH! Goody." Max grinned widely. Tyson looked mildly interested. Rei reappeared, feather and matches in hand. Setting the feather on the floor, he held one match to it. "Is it working?!" Max strained to see. Kai didn't watch. Tyson turned to look, but honestly he was more interested in Rei's outfit. "I dunno." Rei tapped the feather. It shuddered, and was engulfed with flames. "ACH!" Rei fell backward. Kai whipped around. "REI!?" "I'm ok." He rubbed his eyes. Kai sighed with relief. "God, for a moment I thought you had. Died or something." He grinned, and Rei couldn't help but stare at his braces. "Kai, your braces look nice." "Hmph!" Kai quickly grew angry, and didn't look at Rei again. He bent over, peering closely at the feather. "It's not burning, I still have acne and bad vision and crooked teeth and rashes and erectil dysfunction. Maybe it's not the feather." "Then what IS it!?" Rei grumbled. Kai just shrugged. As he did so, the dollar bill Chief had given him slipped from his pocket. It fell onto the flames and burst into little blue speckles. Instantly, Kai's face was normal, teeth straight, braces gone, vision perfect, and the rashes on his arms were no more. Kai almost fell over in shock. Rei' eyes widened. "It...you.mean...uhhh..." His voice got louder and louder in anger. Everyone turned to glare at Chief, everyone except Kai. "Hey.um.Rei?"  
  
"What?" Rei turned, still glaring, and blinked at the hungry expression on Kai's face. "I...ah...um.." The both of them broke out into the wide grins, and as Kai pounces Rei and pinned him to the couch, Max and Tyson were wildly, tormenting Chief, who was terribly confused and only wanted to read his paper.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I have the disappointment to say that the fanfic is officially finished! I just have one thing to say well two, one is that I want to thanks you for all you guys who reviewed and second is the notes: I got working on the beginning of my doujishi, it was going to become a comic but turned out to be a fic. I wasn't sure how to end it at first, the other way it would be that Voltaire was somehow evilly controlling the feather, o_o; I went for a more sensible approach. Unluckily dollar!  
  
PS: Turned out nicely. And the lemon part wasn't as bad as I first though XP  
  
As I said before this will be the last chapter but not the last fic that I will be doing now! So if you liked this one and you want more than stick out cause there is an other one coming!  
  
Thanks all you guys for reviewing! Love you all: probladergirl ;) 


End file.
